


How Much More Will Be Lost?

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Comfort, Community: springkink, Gen, Slight Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How much more would he lose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Much More Will Be Lost?

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: comfort, some slash, violence, character death, slight spoilers for DOTM
> 
> The Bayverse canon does not say exactly what happened to Mikaela after she and Sam broke up. So the fic will instead slightly imply that something did happen to her other than their break up..

Jazz.

Mikaela Banes.

Arcee and her sisters.

Ironhide.

Que.

Skids and Mudflap.

Wheelie.

Brains.

Sentinel Prime.

How many more was he going to lose to a war that was now over? He had lost Sentinel Prime long before coming to Earth, but the sentiment was still the same to his spark. He had been taken in by Megatron when they had made their pact in secret that was when he had lost his mentor and fellow Prime.

There only a few remaining Autobots on the Earth's surface with him, leaving him unsure if any still survived beyond his sight in the deepest reaches of space. Yet so few had answered the message to come here, to their new home.

His fist impacted harshly into the wall next to him, causing a slew of surprised curses to reach his audios and left his hand sparking a bit in small areas of his hand. Undoubtedly he would have to apologize to whichever humans or Autobot had been standing close to where his fist had made an impact.

Who would he lose next?

Who -

Another hand appeared in his line of sight, grasping his wrist with gentleness that the mech who owned the hand, rarely bestowed upon anyone least of all with him.

"Prime?"

He glanced that the medic, who was sometimes his lover, knowing that in some way he was held to blame for loss of Ironhide and Que - who had been (as the humans said) like a "son" to him. If his spark didn't already feel broken, he was sure that it would have broken into more pieces at what he saw in his remaining oldest friend. He looked away as the other mech used his medical scanners on him before the other suddenly held him close. Their closeness allowed his mind to wander, to think about who still remained of his team on Earth.

Ratchet. Bumblebee. Sideswipe. Dino. Topspin. Roadbuster. Leadfoot.

So few remained of his team. But surely others would come and replenish their numbers. Though the question remained how many more would be lost? How many more friends and allies could he take loosing?

Their little group was then joined by Bumblebee, who ran his fingers in circles over armor plating, how he had managed to leave his charges without their notice was something that he didn't think hard about. He could sense other Autobots waiting beyond them, likely mourning their lost comrades. Moving his arms around the two already with him, he tightened his hold on them and closed his optics.

"..How much more will I lose?"


End file.
